In a network fabric of a data communication network, network nodes are interconnected by network elements such as switches. Network fabrics for large entities such as enterprises can span different buildings, states or even countries. Network fabrics may also accommodate different tenants whose businesses are independent of each other.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.